metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dummied content in the Metal Gear series
In various video games, including the Metal Gear series, there were instances of dummied code, or coding that, while included, is left over from development and is not actually used in the game. Some of these can be found in the PC versions embedded in code. ''Metal Gear Solid'' The PC version, as well as dummied files in the PlayStation version, indicated that the Shadow Moses Incident took place on Monday, February 28, 2005, and that the start time of the mission was 22:01 GST. There was also intended to be a "dying mode" on the Soliton Radar. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Binoculars are included in the Trial Edition demo, although they were cut in the Tanker Chapter of the final release. However, the Codec conversation meant for the binoculars was included in the data of the game: *'Otacon:' Good, you have a pair of binoculars. You'll be able to use them to survey enemy territory from a distance. They come with a zoom function and auto-focus, and have all the durability of military equipment. You won't have to worry about breakage with these. The demo also had some data in the game for various weapons and equipment not included in the game, including the SPP-1M Underwater Pistol, a Balloon, the FAMAS, a fire extinguisher, an M spray, and an ST Camera. In addition, although it isn't actually found anywhere, the debug area also had Fatman's ultimate C4 package signature. The anti-personnel sensor was also apparently originally called the "V sensor." The dummied content also included some weapons that are only available during the Plant Chapter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5k0XEU-hYo ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' There was a Cardboard Box D embedded in the game, although this doesn't actually show any box, although it does show Snake's position when inside the box. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' Debug data indicated that the Infinity Bandana would have appeared in Portable Ops, and that there were at least image icons for both the blueprint and secret doc items.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CACydY-VWQY ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' There exist several dummied out Extra Ops missions, playable in both the HD collection( PS3 and XBOX360) and PSP versions of the game :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVsnyeSpGFc *8Marksmanship Challenge: This took place in Ruinas de Xochiquetzal, and required the player to take out 20 targets in a minute. *17Fulton Recovery: The player has to rescue several FSLN POWs via Fulton Recovery in Selva de la Muerte's Top of the Cliff area within 5 minutes. *20Fulton Recovery: The player has to rescue three prisoners from the torture chamber of the Mine Base within three minutes. The player has to go through a firefight before getting to the detention center, which the player can either use the Carl Gustav Fulton to evacuate the prisoners or otherwise open up the cell doors via the control room. *21Target Demolition: The player needs to blow up a designated target at Puerto del Alba, and it can only be destroyed via C4. The time limit is 3 minutes. *23Target Demolition: The player needs to blow up a designated target at Bananal Fruta de Oro's Sorting Shed, and it can only be destroyed via C4. The time limit is 3 minutes. *25Target Demolition: The player needs to blow up a designated target at the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua's Small Maintenance Dock, and it can only be destroyed via C4. The time limit is 3 minutes. *27Cargo Truck Demolition: The player has to blow up all the cargo trucks at Cafetal Aroma Encantado's entrance with C4 in under 5 minutes. The total amount of targets is 2. *29Eliminate Enemy Soldiers: The player has to neutralize the enemy presence in the areas up to the Bananal Fruta de Oro plantation in under 10 minutes. There are 13 enemies total. *38Item Runner: The player has to locate and pick up any cardboard boxes they find at Selva de la Leche and bring them to the goal without being caught by the enemy, as otherwise they'll lose any they had already found.However, there are no cardboard boxes at all in the mission, therefore it cannot be completed. It also contains incomplete map data for the AI Laboratory because it loads map collision data from the previous map and some textures from the AI lab. *39Stealing Gear: Steal the enemy's gear at Puerto del Alba after defeating them, then head for the goal. There is one enemy target and the time limit is 3 minutes. *40Stealing Gear: Steal the enemy's gear at Fuerte la Ladera after defeating them, then head for the goal. There is one enemy target and the time limit is 3 minutes. *41Stealing Gear: Steal the enemy's gear at the Mine Base's miner's residence after defeating them, then head for the goal. There is one enemy and the time limit is 3 minutes. *44Base Defense: The player (as an MSF soldier only) needs to defeat several enemy reinforcements that are arriving via the underpass at the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua, in order to buy Snake enough time. The player has to take out 20 soldiers. *50Prisoner Escort: The player has to escort escaped scientists at the Mine Base's Miner's Residence and cover them from the enemy presence. Any scientists who die will result in a mission failure. *51Prisoner Escort: Located in the Mine Base's AI weapon hangar, the player has to escort a captured mole and try to protect him from enemy soldiers. However, it seems to end with a Mission Complete upon starting the mission. *58Defend key Supplies: The player needs to defend supplies from the enemy at the Miner's Residence, with a mission being a failure if the enemy successfully manages to retrieve three supply crates ( the mission description says 2 supply crates). There are 10 enemies to watch out for ,and the 10th enemy does not spawn. *61Prisoner Escort: Cover a prisoner's escape at the back gate of the U.S. Missile Base at Nicaragua. (Incomplete level) *69Dead Man's Treasure: Retrieve items from the Ruinas de Xochiquestzal, while also avoiding the ghosts. Three items need to be located. *73Pooyan Mission: Shoot down enemy balloons that are abducting soldiers at the U.S. Base in Nicaragua. You must not let three balloons leave. *75One Shot: Take down all enemies (3) with a single bullet at Catarata de la Muerte. *79Ghost Photography: Take a picture of the ghost at Selva de la Muerte's Top of the Cliff area (Incomplete level) *120Metal Gear Zeke - Cross Battle: Pilot ZEKE via remote control and eliminate intruders from Mother Base, this mission has no codec conversation before the mission begins, however there is a codec in the Japanese version which is yet to be translated as the dialogue has no captions *128Lav Type C/ Custom alternate map. *129Lav Type C/ Custom alternate map. two of these missions contain alternate methods of obtaining the straw box, and only dummy extra ops 40 contains items the player can pick up. On the Japanese version of the game instead of being marked with a number identifier, missions appear to be marked with the kanji 没, which means "death". There are aditional playable missions marked with SBM followed by a number, in the japanese version however (and only in this region of the game) the number is followed by a description of the mission. However since SBM missions cannot be completed and have no objectives in game, it is assumed that there were missions concepts to be developed, or simply missions that were canceled during production. Additionally, there exist 4 extra missions in the japanese version which all contain the same name as the main ops zeke battle, and also crash the game upon loading them. ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Although not in the game itself, the TGS demo, depicting the beginning of the Abkhazia mission up to the fight against LQ-84i has a glitch where the player can bypass the force field generator at the edge of the map and access the bridge portion early. Accessing it reveals some items as well as the missile launcher, although its description only lists its name, unlike in the final version where it is given a full description. ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' Six weather implementations were considered, although ultimately only three were included in Ground Zeroes. They are: this.WeatherNames = { sunny = 0, cloudy = 1, rainy = 2, sandstorm = 3, foggy = 4, pouring = 5, } Sunny was included for most of the side ops; cloudy was included for the extra ops, and pouring was for the main mission. unAiqy4.png|Text that was presumably going to be used for interrogations. This revealed that besides calling, direct interrogation, and telling them to lie down, there was originally going to be responses for lying, responding, and picking up the radio. EvsBaR9.png|Dummied dialogue for what was presumably going to be for enemy chatter relating to a shift change. I08wQUd.png|Dummied dialogue that would have presumably played during or after at least one alert at differing points. gbGEt87.png|Dummied dialogue that presumably would have been used for responses regarding interrogations. NRb7HD9.png|Dummied dialogue presumably relating to enemy soldiers utilizing mortars. sxBmpif.png|Dummied dialogue from Kazuhira Miller relating to the chaff and stun grenades. Items_Sound.png|Dummied code for various sounds. This includes a knock wall sound effect as well as the implication that the Solid Eye or a similar item would be used. Wepons.png|Dummied code giving a list of the weapons. The code implies that the Machete, AK-102, Mosin Nagant, SCAR, M4, and a weapon called quiet primary were considered to appear in the game. Cure_Gun_Shot.png|Dummied code for the animations when using the first aid spray. The code implies that there would have been additional animations for the left and right sides, as well as wounds sustained when crawling or when the body is supine. vp4XTZz.jpg|Dummied files indicating that in addition to Guantanamo, the old Mother Base, the new Mother Base, Afghanistan, Middle Africa, and the hospital level (Cyprus) would have been playable or at least seen in Ground Zeroes. 10580895_797449663610451_5491488581629334023_o.png|Dummied code uncovered by RedCode that indicated that the Hospital Level was originally going to be included in Ground Zeroes. The code also confirms that the fiery phantom pursuing Snake was intended to be Colonel Volgin. In addition, the ending scene can be ripped to be viewed in full view, thus also revealing the Medic's face in full as well as the entirety of his actions. Notes and references Category:Misc